


Memory Lane...

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker is my OC, F/M, Gen, M/M, So is her husband but that's for later., maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock isn't the first of his kind.<br/>But that doesn't mean he isn't special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Nephew.

       “Hello, Spock.”

The half Vulcan looked up at the woman before him with a raised brow and a question- unasked in his eyes.

A soft smile played over her lips and mischief danced in her eyes as she folded her arms together and looked at the man sitting in front of her, “Do you know who I am?” A shake of his head and a light peal of laughter from her chest had her now taking a seat across from him.

“Would it surprise you to know that you are not the first of your kind?”

Spock’s head shifts to the side in confusion as her smile widens and she laughs again. His dark eyes look over this woman and she appears to be human in all forms of the word. She laughs at his confusion, her eyes- a bright crystalline blue- express all of her emotions as does her face, her blonde hair falls to her waist and only the front of her hair is pinned back. But her ears are hidden from his view and she wears Vulcan robes.

She is either trying to tell him something or a Vulcan that has chosen not to undergo Emotion Suppression.

He soon gets his answer.

“Your father was by no means the first Vulcan to fall for a human.” She flashed him a grin now that he was sure Jim would be proud of. “However, your grandmother was.”

She laughed again- he was beginning to tire of her laughter on his behalf- at his confusion.

“My grandmother?”

“Yes. Or as Vulcan’s would call her your Foremother. One of them at any rate.” This woman was beginning to grate on his nerves. She needed to get to her point, he had work to do.

“I’m speaking of course, about my own mother. T’Pol.” She watched as his dark eyes widened in shock. And as he gathered himself together she continued on, “I am Elizabeth T’Mir Tucker.” His brows furrowed in confusion now, “I’m one of your great aunts.”


	2. Logic Suggests...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't the way they once were and people are learning...

            It was several moments before Spock found his voice again, “You died.”

This caused her to laugh again and she nodded, “Yes, but not me. That was a clone of me. A child that was created to be used to fuel a war of hate.” She shifted in her chair and crossed her legs at the knee beneath her robe, “My mother told me all about that adventure of theirs.”

“How is this possible? Logic suggests-“

“I know what logic suggests to a mind such as yours Nephew.” Her words had him stopping short. “But my story isn’t what you’d think.”

“And what would I think?”

This caused Elizabeth to smile brightly, “I do not really know, Nephew. You have the imagination of a human, but the logic of a Vulcan. You can think any number of things that neither species would really come up with. And far quicker than either would be capable of. That is the beauty of our minds,” she paused here to take a deep breath and exhale slowly, “even if neither species would agree.”

So she too knew the prejudices he faced each day? “But then times have changed much since my birth. Humans are far more excepting than they once were. And Vulcans are… learning. Especially now with our people being… endangered.”

She shook her head now and let out another sigh, “But I suppose you’re actually wondering why I’m here.”

Spock raised an eyebrow and then dipped his head in a single nod.

“I figured it was long past time to meet my mother’s favorite grandchild.” Though it was subtle shift in features she knew her words surprised him far more than anything else she’d said so far. “Don’t be so shocked Spock. Mother always speaks highly of you. She’s very proud of the things that you’ve accomplished. And I decided- and my brother agrees- that it was time to meet this revered nephew of ours.”

“Your brother?”

Elizabeth nods and smiles again, “My twin. Commander Charles Tucker IV. He’s an Engineer aboard the Nexus 5.”

Spock shifts in his chair and cocks his head to the side again, “Commander Scott spoke of a Commander Tucker once. Said he was one of the best instructors he’d ever had.”

Her smile was bright again, “Scottie was one of my brother’s finest students. Even if he did manage to lose Porthos…”

“Porthos?”

“My Godfather’s dog. Admiral Archer? That was his Beagle that went missing in Scottie’s transporter experiment. Uncle Jon still hasn’t forgiven him.” It was at this point that Spock cleared his throat in what would amount to him snickering.

“Speaking of members of your crew, how are you and Jim getting along?”

“You know the Captain?”

Elizabeth grinned and a light laugh fell from her lips again, “Better than you think.” She watched as that look of confusion swept over his face before being school into a mask of indifference again. “But there are other things on your mind I’m sure. Other questions. I can see it in the way you look at me.” She insisted as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Go on. Ask away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure many of you are wondering how Miss Elizabeth came about. Well her story is coming up in the next few chapters~ ^_^  
> Please, stick with me.
> 
> C M Ramsey~


	3. Ambassador Duras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things are learned about Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker.

            Spock sat back in his own chair for a few moments in silence before he voiced his first question.

“How are you here?”

Blue eyes blinked and an arched brow raised, “I took a shuttle pod from the Saint Petersburg/Clearwater airport?” Her tone suggested that her answer should have been obvious. But to him it still was not.

“You misunderstand the question. I mean to ask, if you died how are you here?”

Elizabeth nodded then answered, “As I stated before, that child was not me. She was a created clone. Scientists created her to be a tool to insight a riot, to begin a war. I was biologically born. My mother carried my brother and me to a full Vulcan term. We were born in April at Tampa General.”

Spock’s brow furrowed in confusion again, “How is it that I have never met you before now?”

“We grew up in Tarpon Springs. We lived with our Uncle and his wife. They raised us as their own since they couldn’t have children. We only ever visited Vulcan to see mother. And even then she came to see us here on Earth more than we went to her.”

“She was on Earth when-“

“Yes. Mother hadn’t been on Vulcan in nearly three years before it was destroyed. But she felt the loss as strongly as any of us.”

“Has she been to New Vulcan yet?” Spock hadn’t seen his grandmother in some time so he felt bad for finding all of this out through her daughter- someone he hadn’t know existed until half an hour ago.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, she’s there now. Once the planet was found she felt that it was prudent to return to her people; something she says that father would have most likely agreed upon given the events they faced themselves.”

“You speak of the tragedy of Florida.”

“Long before either of our times, but yes. My father’s sister died in that travesty. Elizabeth Tucker. My namesake.”`

“Which brings me back to you.”

Elizabeth smiled now and gave him a nod, “Go on.”

“When were you born?”

“I and my brother were born two years after my father’s death.”

“How?”

She smiled again, “It was told to me once that my father had a feeling something was going to happen to him- he didn’t know what, but he had a feeling. So several weeks before he died he went to his ships doctor, Phlox and had him extricate and freeze several of his sperm cells. My father then told him that as soon as he was sure it was possible, my mother was to be told about it and the choice given to her if she would carry his children.”

“As you are sitting before me it is logical to assume that she was amicable to the idea.”

“Indeed she was. From what she told us once, she was most eager to carry on his line as he was no longer able to do so. She insisted that it was an honor for her as he had died a hero.”

“She did so out of honor?”

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, “No. It was out of love. To this day, she still loves him. It is why she only married once more. And even that marriage was out of duty and responsibility.”

“It has been pointed out to me once before that duty and responsibility to one’s self must come above all else.”

“Jim can be a wise man when he wants to be.”

“I never said-“

“You didn’t have to.”

Spock got a look of consternation across his face now and Elizabeth could tell something was bothering him. She was given her answer when he next spoke, “How do you know the Captain?”

“I was his babysitter. Or as Frank liked to call me, his Nanny.”

“Frank?”

“Frank is Jim’s step-father. Not exactly the nicest man I’ve ever met. It was really no wonder Jim stole and wrecked his father’s car in the first place. If my step-father ever tried to do with my father’s car what Frank wanted to do with George’s I’d have done the very same…”

Spock raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in question. “Jim didn’t like that his father’s car was being handled by a man that didn’t know how to drive it nor what it was worth. Frank decided one day that he was going to sell it for scrap parts and get himself a brand new car. Well Jim didn’t like that so he stole the car- a vintage Chevrolet Corvette by the way- and crashed it. He’d rather see it at the bottom of a ravine than being ripped apart and sold by someone who didn’t know its worth.”

“How exactly did you become his babysitter?” Elizabeth could tell that Spock was thinking some things over that he may have previously thought of his captain.

“I had been friends with George.”

“His father?”

“Yes. I introduced him to Winona- or rather I introduced her to him, but still it remains.”

“And because of that when Winona returned to Earth after you were made his care giver?”

Elizabeth shook her head and stood now, moving over to the replicator, “No, I wouldn’t see Winona again for at least four years after the funeral for George.”

“How did you become friends with Kirk?”

“The Academy.” She turned to the replicator now and pressed a button, “Tea. Oolong. Hot.”

When her tea was done she returned to the seat she’d been in before as Spock asked, “You joined Starfleet?”

“Why not? Both of my parents were Starfleet officers. And my brother informed me that if he joined, I had to join too. He wasn’t going to be the only Tucker in the ‘Fleet.” Spock raised an eyebrow at this and she smiled over her tea at him, “So I joined the Command track and he went for Engineering.” She waved a hand vaguely at this point, “And now he’s an Academy instructor and engineer on Nexus 5, and I’m an ambassador for the ‘Fleet.”

“I’ve never heard of an Ambassador Tucker.”

“You wouldn’t. I’m not Ambassador Tucker.”

“So which Ambassador are you?”

“Ambassador Duras.”

“That’s a Klingon name.”

“Yes it is. My husband is Kril _sutai_ -Duras.”

“You married a Klingon?”

“Yes I did.”


	4. Anything is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the children~

            After her simple answer she watched as Spock’s face showed many different things all at the same time. Her nephew was very expressive when he was confused. Shock, confusion, amusement, concern, and more confusion flitted their ways across his face rather quickly and it took everything in Elizabeth not to laugh aloud again at her nephew.

“What weighs so heavy on your mind, Nephew?”

“Many things.” He answered without missing a beat and giving her a now single look with a raised brow.

She grinned, “Well more specifically then. What is it that seems to be concerning you this moment?”

“Well in this moment a few things jump most readily to mind. The first being how you managed to be married to a Klingon. A second being what sort of prejudices you had to overcome to even be allowed to marry. And the third is wondering what your children would look like.”

Elizabeth smiled and sipped at her tea, “Well my children look a cross between myself and their father. They have his skin tone and my ears. We have four children; three boys and one girl. Our eldest son looks more like his father but his ears are slightly pointed, the twins have smaller ridges and their ears- like their brother- are slightly pointed. Our daughter though has slightly more pointed ears and looks a bit more like me. But all four have their father’s darker complexion.”

She then reached into the sleeve of her robe and pulled out a small device from an inner pocket. Turning it on she set it on Spock’s desk. When it turned on several holographic images flickered back and forth. “My children.”

“Gomora; our daughter.” The projection showed was of a girl with copper colored skin and long blonde hair that was held back from her face by some kind of clip. She smiled up at the camera and waved for whoever had taken the picture.

“Avar; our oldest son.” The image was now of a young man of about 18 years in age standing with his arm around his mother- as Elizabeth had been in the picture as well- laughing at something someone off camera was saying. He had the same copper toned skin as his sister in the image before, but where her hair had been fair his was a dark black and cropped close to his head. The point of his ears was subtle but there was no doubt that he had Vulcan in his blood.

“And the twins; Tr’von and Luca.” The pair on display now were so identical that it was almost impossible to determine which was which. Though Spock was certain that Elizabeth knew her sons apart better than anyone else in the universe. Both boys sported the copper skin of their siblings and the pointed ears of their Vulcan blood. Where their older brother had slightly more prominent ridges upon their foreheads, their own ridges weren’t as protruded but it was clear they were Klingon with Vulcan blood. Their own hair was a lighter color- as their sister’s- but it wasn’t blonde as hers was. It was more a golden color, flirting with red as the light hit it. It was shaggier than Avar’s but clearly well kept.

“Your children are beautiful.” Spock didn’t know why he found that word fitting but he knew that it did. There was no other way to describe them but ‘beautiful’. He had seen half human and Klingon children, and he himself was half human and Vulcan. He knew that both genetic mixes produced interesting results. But he had never once thought to find someone with a mix of all three. Let alone in his own family.

But here before him was proof and the only way he knew to describe them was beautiful.

But Elizabeth seemed to do one better, “My children are remarkable. Before my birth it was never seen as possible for other species to procreated with humans because their genetic make ups seemed so far different. But Doctor Phlox proved it all wrong. Using my clone’s DNA he was able to find out how they did it before and he was able to recreate the results and with a bit of help he was able to give my parents a gift. Even if my father wasn’t actually there to see it.”

She smiled at the holograms of her children as she continued on, “My babies are proof that miracles are real.” Elizabeth looked at Spock now and raised an eyebrow, “And that anything is possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly thrilled with how this chapter came together or turned out, but the muse determined it needed to be written so here it is.  
> I'll have more up soon~


End file.
